Protecting And Using Front Doors
by Jeydon
Summary: Stiles was walking next to Derek, who had insisted on walking him home after the pack meeting because apparently he was a weak human who could not protect himself if the new pack of alphas in town decided to pay him a visit. [Or in other words, the fanfic where Derek learns to use front doors instead of windows]
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was walking next to Derek, who had insisted on walking him home after the pack meeting because apparently he was a weak human who could not protect himself if the new pack of alphas in town decided to pay him a visit. Well, Derek didn't say those exact words but Stiles knew that was what he meant when he said 'someone could hurt you' as if, every day of their lives weren't life or death experiences.

He glanced over at Derek only to see he had the same facial expression as he always did, grumpy-sour-wolf. Stiles sometimes laughed at the expression on Derek's face and other times he wondered if it was painful to hold your face that stiff for so long.

After awhile, he couldn't take the silence anymore. He was more hyper than usual because it was after the time he should have took his meds and he never did good with silence anyways. "I could have walked home by myself." He randomly said, trying to get rid of the very awkward silence.

"And the alpha pack could have tore you to pieces as a warning of what they can do. They won't even think about attacking you while I'm around. They'll wait until you're alone." Derek sounded generally worried and it was sort of freaking Stiles out a bit. He didn't know Derek Hale, the sour wolf, was capable of worrying about anyone.

"You're worried about me?" Stiles couldn't help himself, and he couldn't help the huge grin on his face either.

Derek let out a low growl, as if he was annoyed that he had to talk about feelings and gushy stuff, "I worry about my pack. And you are pack, Stiles."

Stiles nodded, "Alphas feel like they have to protect their pack, right?" His curiosity was getting the best of him, and he figured learning a bit more about werewolves would be better than silence.

Derek nodded his head, "It's an instinct for all werewolves to protect their pack, but the need to protect is even stronger for the alpha."

Stiles didn't get the chance to reply to that because they had reached his house. He glanced over at Derek who was awkwardly standing next to him with his hands in his pockets. "Come inside. I mean- only if you want to. You don't have to." he sighed, "Just, I'm sorry for asking. You're probably busy and I wasted enough of your time having you walk me home."

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles knew he was annoyed with his rambling, he was about to say 'sorry' again but Derek was talking before he could.

"I'll stay, if you don't mind. You're the most vulnerable in the pack, they'll go after you first." His eyes landed on the roof of Stiles' house, "I can stay outside so I won't be bothering you." he let out a huff of air, then took his hands out of his pockets as he stared at Stiles. Stiles could tell he was clearly expecting for him to turn down the offer just by the vulnerable look on his grumpy face.

"It's freezing out here!" Stiles exclaimed, wrapping his arms around himself to prove his point. "There's no way I'd let anyone stay outside." Stiles mumbled out quickly, then realization set in, "I know, you're a werewolf and werewolves don't get cold. I hate you, by the way. Because I'm freezing my ass off right now and your furry werewolf ass is perfectly warm. Just come inside, Derek," he tilted his head to the side and gave the other man a half smile, "It'd be creepy for you to sit on my roof."

Derek frowned and let out a sigh, causing Stiles to panic for a second because he was sort of expecting Derek to take his offer back and leave Stiles alone all night. But instead of making up an excuse to leave he just said, "Fine."

Stiles grinned, "Great!" His smile quickly vanished, "I mean, wow, that sounds like I want you to sit in my room and watch me sleep. Well, I kind of do. But, just because I'd feel safer. You know? You can leave when ever you want though, if it gets too weird for you." He sucked in air and blew it back out to calm himself down, he sometimes said too much with out stopping to breathe.

Derek shook his head, but this time instead of looking annoyed the freaking sour wolf actually had a tiny smile forming on his lips. As if the man was amused by Stiles.

"I'll meet you in your room." Derek told him and at first Stiles was confused but he quickly realized what Derek meant. The window, he always used the window.

"No! No way, Derek! You are using the front door. Do you not know what a front door is? Were you taught to use windows instead? A door is what normal people go through instead of sneaking into windows and giving teenage boys heart attacks. Now, come on, Sour Wolf. I need to take my meds and get some sleep."

Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek's arm pulling him towards the front door. He couldn't get rid of the goofy grin on his face even after Derek walked through his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles peaked into his dad's office to see that he was looking over a bunch of paperwork; he nodded to himself then turned back around to face Derek who seemed to be confused about what he was doing.

"My dad can't know you're here. He'll flip out, because in case you forgot, you were accused of murder not that long ago and that means my dad will not approve of us having a sleepover." Stiles explained in a whisper so that his dad wouldn't over hear his son talking to someone.

Derek rolled his eyes, "It's not a sleepover. I don't have sleepovers. I'm just making sure no one tries to kill you while you're asleep."

Stiles' lips twitched up into a smirk, "Oh, don't worry, Buddy. Having a sleepover does not make you look less masculine."

Derek let out a low grunt and grabbed a hold of Stiles' neck pulling him towards the stairs, "Ow! That hurts; I'm in pain here Mr. Sour Wolf!" Stiles whisper yelled as he pulled on Derek's hand to try and get it off, he failed to do so but eventually Derek loosened his grip and let go of his neck.

Stiles rubbed his neck, "I probably have whip lash or something, thanks a lot! You are such a nice person. Nicest person I've ever met!" He continued to whisper shout even though they were upstairs.

"Aren't you just full of sarcasm tonight?" Derek asked, and Stiles was almost sure he saw Derek smile for a few seconds before his lips went back into a straight line.

"I'm an expert at Sarcasm." He informed the other man, he was proud of his sarcasm because it was something he was great at.

"You're also an expert at being annoying." Derek added and turned his back on Stiles as he walked towards Stiles' bedroom.

Stiles just stared at Derek's back, his mouth hanging open because he didn't have the chance to reply to Derek's rude statement. He eventually followed Derek into his room before asking the first thing that came to mind because he had no filter, "How did you even know which room was mine?"

"It smelt like you." Derek shrugged his shoulders like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Stiles tilted his head to the side, "You know my smell? What do I smell like? Do I smell like awesomeness?" He couldn't help himself, he just loved learning more about werewolves and learning what he smelt like seemed very important at the time.

Derek sat down in Stiles' computer chair, clearly just making himself right at home. He looked up at Stiles, both eyebrows raised, "You just smell like Stiles." He answered, and well, that was a disappointing answer.

Stiles needed more details, "Care to elaborate? You shouldn't let your werewolf senses go to waste when you could tell Stiles what he smells like."

Derek let out an annoyed sigh, "You just smell like Stiles, there's no better way to explain it. But I can also smell emotions. Like sadness, happiness, anger."

Stiles nodded along as Derek gave him another lesson on werewolves, "Then what are my emotions right now?" He asked, because he was born without a filter.

Derek didn't say anything at first; he just stood up from the chair and walked towards Stiles. Derek invaded his personal space, as he always did, and sniffed him.

Stiles' eyes widened, "Did you just- did you just sniff me?"

Derek took a step back and answered his earlier question instead of the one he just asked, "Anxious. Lust, but that's probably just your teenage hormones." He paused after that and Stiles almost laughed because that counted as a joke. Derek Hale told a joke.

"You're lonely." Derek added, as if that wasn't obvious to everyone even if they weren't a werewolf with super smell.

Stiles nodded his head, "I don't exactly get _attention _from…anyone." Stiles explained even though he didn't think it needed an explanation.

Derek snorted loudly but didn't say anything; he just sat back down in the computer chair. Stiles stared at him, not knowing what to do or say.

"You can go to sleep." Derek told him, he probably smelt the anxiety rolling off of Stiles when he didn't know what to do.

Stiles nodded but then shook his head, "I can't sleep, not knowing that they could come here any second. And you may think you can handle them but you don't have your pack with you and they do. They might over power you. My dad could get hurt. You could get hurt."

Derek just stared at him like he was a puzzle that was impossible to solve, then asked the most random question, "Didn't you say you had to take your meds?"

Stiles just stared at him but then he remembered, he still hadn't taken his meds that day. "Yeah." He whispered and grabbed the pill bottles off of his dresser.

After he took his pills he sat down on the edge of his bed, his eyes landed on Derek who was sending a message on his phone. It was weird seeing Derek doing mundane things. Like texting.

"Who are you texting?" Stiles asked, staring at the phone in Derek's hands.

"Scott, I told him I'm protecting the human." Derek answered then glanced up from his phone, smirking at Stiles.

Stiles let out a chuckle then laid down on his bed, pulling the blankets over top of him as he whispered, "You're so stupid Derek. The human can protect himself."

Stiles was staring at the wall but he could imagine Derek rolling his eyes, "Just go to sleep, Stiles." Was Derek's reply.

Stiles smiled against his pillow, "Yeah, that's the plan. The human sleeps while the creepy werewolf stares at him to make sure nothing tries to eat him."


End file.
